


Another look at Death

by peonyboar



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Canon-Typical Violence, Dubious Consent, Humiliation, M/M, Manipulation, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sadism, and obsessed with death, and really doesnt understand caustics way of thinking, caustic doesnt exactly ask, caustic is his usual pissy self, caustic ready to throw a match on a whim, death is trivalized, if it means getting something out of it, mirage is irritated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27254188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peonyboar/pseuds/peonyboar
Summary: “Are you going to keep me waiting until you're at the very edge..?" Caustic hissed and god knew Elliot didn't want to think about how into it the scientist sounded.
Relationships: Caustic | Alexander Nox/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Another look at Death

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea and it just kinda became a bit longer than I thought. Enjoy ;)

"Can we get going? They're not coming through here," Mirage said. He was getting antsy, having a hard time keeping quiet. For what felt like the millionth time he threw another glance over his shoulder. They could go and secure a good spot closer to the centre of the ring. But he had the so very lucky partner up. Goddamn Caustic. That man apparently didn't budge once he'd put his mind on something.

"Let's take the gear and move," he urged again.

Caustic stayed quiet, pretending he didn't hear him. Mirage furrowed his brows. He was just about to go on without him when he suddenly heard steps. He readied his SMG.

Caustic stayed fixated on the corridor, but raised a hand as if to keep Mirage at bay. 

It made irritation fill him again. As if he was gonna run in firing like a madman. He was used to people thinking he was dumb, but this was getting ridiculous. 

The other duo rounded the corner. 

"Let's check these real quick-" The two entered the side room and Caustic hauled himself over their cover.

He hadn't signalled and Mirage sprung to his feet a moment late. His partner threw his gas grenade through the door and then blocked with his body. It went so smooth it was scary. 

"Hey!" One of the two exclaimed from inside. A few bullets lodged in the door. But it wouldn't break by design. The little canister Caustic had thrown spun, hissing and ticking forebodingly.

How many times had he done this? Mirage just about got his sights up when the people inside disappeared with a muffled 'poof'. A blooming cloud of green smoke with more than enough of the chemicals to kill them both.

Soon the two succumbed to coughing fits.

"What did I tell you-" Caustic began, his voice low and predatory. Eyes on the people inside.

"-It's the perfect environment to gather data." The noxious gas seeped out as the people trapped inside banged on the door. Their strength waning quickly.

Mirage slid to a stop and covered his mouth. Even if it was just a fraction of what they were getting it still stung his eyes.

"Good god-" he coughed and saw through the blur of tears how the other duo sunk down. Caustic studied them through the glass.

"Looks like that one got the gold knockdown." 

"Let's see how they fare." Mirage grimaced. The only thing that seemed to get Caustic going was shit like this. 

"I mean.. We could use that knockdown. But you know- whatever." 

Caustic ignored him, his eyes on the one attempting the self revive like a- like an old timey kid outside a candy store. But like instead he was a huge scary man outside a sealed room full of murdergas.

Mirage glanced inside. They were almost up, quite impressive to be honest, the silhouette struggling to stand.

Caustic made a quiet grunt and opened the door.

"Wai- comeon!" Mirage shouted before he was blinded in the new gust that escaped the enclosed room. He put his goggles on, which helped a bit. Maybe. 

His partner didn't exactly give them a second chance. He went in and finished it. Beating them to death. Choosing to conserve his ammo or some shit right?

He could hear something crunch beneath those gloved fists. Mirage couldn't help but squint each time he heard it. At least Mirage knocked people out in style. While Caustic did everything all deliberately slow and painful. Ouch. Ouch. Ouch.

When he came back out he was breathing heavily. The reinforced knuckles of his gloves had a layer of glistening blood. His apron specked as well. Mirage looked him over and Caustic met his eyes with what seemed like disgust. The classic Caustic look.

"Take what you need. We'll need a strong position closer to the center," he muttered.

"I- I wasn't born yest- yestre- yesterday-" Mirage said, not without his speech half giving up on him. Usually he was over feeling conscious about it. But he just knew the doctor was judging him on it like an asshole.

He didn't wait for Caustic to remark it. Started up and wiped his eyes with his arm. He was just about to go in when Caustic grabbed him by the shoulder. Still a bit affected by the gas he lost his footing and slammed into the wall. 

"Ah- Ow!" Mirage raised his hands defensively.

"What is your pr- problem?"

"You try and ruin my work again and I'll have you join them," Caustic growled. Mirage swallowed and his stuck up partner let him go. He quickly straightened his back, standing his ground the best he could. Refusing to be intimidated.

"Still a little pent up from the kills? Don't worry I get it-" Mirage began. But he hadn't even finished the sentence before Caustic threw his fist so hard into the wall beside him it rang throughout the corridor. Towering over him, he breathed hard through his mask. Mirage didn't know what to fucking say. He just hoped he hadn't been too correct. 

"Go on. Get the knockdown." Caustic suddenly ordered, lowering his fist. Mirage drew air, having held his breath. He had cowered instinctively against the wall. For the first time Mirage was sorta fearing his safety with him.

"Y-yeah," he uttered. Trying to sound normal. He stepped along the wall, and reluctantly turned his back to him. 

"Geez-" he added under his breath.

He found the knockdown shield. As Caustic had cancelled the revive it still held the potent syringe. 

Then his heart sank. The pipe of a rifle against his neck. Most certainly Caustic's havoc. Mirage raised his arms slowly. 

"I get it- you're pissed or something." He tried to turn his head. But had the pipe press to his head instead. 

"Your weapons, give them here." 

The ridiculous demand had Mirage scoff before he could think better of it.

"Yeah 'cause that's a great idea in a battle royale-" 

"Question me again and you'll wish you hadn't," Caustic growled behind him. Mirage didn't want to just comply. Because then he'd lose whatever integrity he had right now.

"Look-" He lost his footing. His knee hit the floor about the same time as he felt the pain. Immediately he thought to get up and instead collapsed forward. Looking down it was clear he was shot clean through the leg. 

It hurt a fuck ton and he was probably yelling.

He barely registered the sound of an inflating trap. Darting his eyes back behind him, he forced himself to bite his teeth shut. Caustic still held his AR pointed at him. He had just thrown a trap further down the corridor. As if to secure their backs. Or his back. It wasn't like they were a team anymore.

"I hope that was sufficient enough for you to understand the situation you find yourself in."

Oh Mirage was quite aware. And he couldn't cloak either. Caustic would see him through the gas. And besides that there was only one way to go. Through Caustic. And he blocked the entire door, being all huge.

Had he known the scientist would go AWOL like this he would have tried a little harder to not partner up with him. What a waste of a game.

He scrambled for his SMG to which he was promptly hit in the temple with the butt of the rifle.

His vision blackened and he hit the floor. Next thing he knew Caustic was raising him by the hair. Mirage patted the floor for his gun. But he only managed to sift through the blood of the previous duo.

"Get yourself back up, Witt, and I'll let you kill me yourself."

"What the fuck- fuck are you t-talking about," Mirage all but slurred. 

First he thought he imagined it but.. Caustic chuckled. A haunting sound deep in the man's chest. Then the doctor kneeled before him and he looked him straight in the eyes.

"You heard me, Elliot. Or are you so wanting..? Death has a strong pull I know. But I'd like to see you fight it."

Mirage managed to furrow his brows despite the pain he was in. What the fuck did he want? Why? His head hurt and his stomach curled even if he tried not to think about the answer.

Above all he felt so incredibly humiliated. To leave him to bleed to death with those eyes cataloguing his every twitch and grimace of pain. Mirage's mind wandered to something like a scavenger waiting for their prey to kick the bucket.

If that in itself wasn't bad enough. He'd let him grab the gold knockdown just for this. Caustic had seemed perfectly happy watching people, enemies, bleed out earlier. Creepy as it was. This was just..

The process of self-revival was already a hassle. Made infinitely more uncomfortable with him staring. And what? Then he would just let Mirage kill him? Ugh, it made his skin crawl. Weirdweirdweird.

Caustic cocked his head and Mirage forced his tired eyes open a little more.

"Are you going to keep me waiting until you're at the very edge..?" God knew Elliot didn't want to think about how into it he sounded.

"Y-yeah- I g- think I'm good-" 

"Hm.. what a waste." There was a pause. Mirage found himself leaning into his grip. His body heavy and distant. 

He barely knew Caustic let him down on his back. Lulled by the bloodloss. 

That was until the sharp stab in the chest. Vision and feeling shooting back to him. Mirage sat up with a jolt and gripped at Caustic's suit.

"Wh-what are you-" he rambled even tho he knew full well what Caustic was doing. "Reviv- reviving- me?"

"Let's try this again." Caustic said. His eyes narrowed, hinting at what could be a smile beneath the mask. 

Caustic never let him go. After the syringe was depleted he threw it away without a thought. Swung his hand back and nailed Elliot to the floor by his throat.

He struggled, pulling on Caustic's gloved forearm. It only had him lean forward. Putting his weight into it.

Mirage thought he'd snap his neck for sure. His vision going red. 

Then he was allowed a hoarse ragged breath. Mirage coughed and gasped.

Slowly Caustic went from blurry to clear.

"Cooperate, Witt," he said flatly. 

"Or are you one of those who find asphyxiation alluring?" 

"You-?" Mirage processed what he'd just said. The moment of him being stunned made Caustic chuckle. His thumb moved back and forth over the side of his neck, pressing so threateningly hard he could feel his own pulse. 

He knew he was getting flushed. He could feel it. Fuck sake.

"Seems the blood flow to your head is just fine."

"Oh sh-shut up." 

"How about here?" A large knowing hand weighed down over his crotch. Mirage shot his hands down and promptly tried to sit up.

Caustic reminded him that he was glued to the floor. Simply closing his hand over his throat and pressing the ridge between the thumb and forefinger up toward his chin. His face was angled in such a way he could only barely see what was going on.

But if the feeling building up in his gut was anything to go by...

Mirage opened his mouth for air or perhaps it was just to silently moan.

"Very good." Through the fabric the doctor's grip was firm. Feeling about the outline of his dick.

Mirage let out quiet yelp. Was he praising him now? So much worse. So bad. Oh, fucking hell.

Caustic eased his hold of his throat. Mirage feeling more than a little dazed. The hand that teased him felt undeniably good. 

"C-Caustic..-" 

The palm on his throat had warmed with the friction between them. The fingers sprawled down his jawline. Still with enough assertion to tug on his skin. Caustic's forefinger ran over his chin. The rubber touched his lips. 

"Open."

Mirage did as he said. Embarrassingly quick he might add. And as that thick digit entered his mouth he bucked his hips against the hand stroking him through his pants.

Caustic said nothing. Didn't taunt him this time. He felt about his mouth. Trying his depth. Retreating when Mirage sucked in air with more desperation. When his breath was wet.

The sparse attention given his dick was missed as soon as Caustic stopped.

Mirage threw aside any would be realisation of what the fuck they were doing and eagerly scrambled for his belt. 

Caustic gave him a look that was as hard to read as usual. But wasn't making any effort to stop him. 

"If I didn't know any better. I'd think you wanted this, Witt," he said when he had a glance at the needy erection.

"Fuck off- and fi- finish it," Mirage hissed. The gloved hand taking a firm grip on his length. The touch had him quiver. A soft gasp escaping him.

"As you will," Caustic said, not entirely concealing how humored he seemed. Mirage felt his face hot. He would've quipped something back at him, showing he wasn't melting beneath his touch. But. Fuck knew he was. He was an entire fricking mess.

It wasn't even that he was doing something special. How much had he wanted the older legend to give him this kind of attention?

The firm strokes slowly became lighter. Until Mirage bucked his hips into the loosening palm. 

"I-I'm pretty close," he informed. As if that wasn't painfully clear to everyone involved already.

"Hm..?" Caustic hummed. 

Mirage didn't want to speak again. Having already gambled by opening his mouth just then. This could quickly turn into some kind of game where he had to beg. 

"Don't stop I'm- I'm close-" 

"We should get going-" 

Caustic raised his hand, it was slick with precum. Mirage had to swallow an immediate plead. Then Caustic ran his finger patronisingly up the underside of his length.

"I said for you to not ruin my work."

"Is there something that isn't clear in the way I articulate myself?"

Mirage bit down hard. Caustic's hand snaked down his thigh. Cupped the base of his cock, it was all painfully gentle. But with such intent behind it Mirage still felt like he could've crushed his balls on a whim.

"You will beg." 

Elliot audibly whimpered. He couldn't help himself. What else was there to do?! Caustic was so fucking sure of himself it had Mirage shoved in the role of squirming needy bitch instantly.

"I want to cum-" he tried diplomatically. Sounding so very desperate. Caustic adjusted his grip. His fingers disappearing beneath Mirage's pants. In between his legs. The wetted finger pressed down over his hole. But not enough to penetrate him.

"Oh..- god-" Mirage breathed. In a fit of frustration he tried to reach for his dick. He had kept his hands to himself until then, being far more malleable than he'd ever admit. And of course the big man wouldn't allow anything less now.

Mirage still put up a bit of a fight until Caustic pinned him with both arms.

"O-okay..! Okay- p-please-" Mirage leaned his head back down on the floor with a grimace, panting. Caustic eyed him. Wanting more. 

"Please let me cum, do-doctor.." Mirage swallowed. "Please..?"

Caustic sat back, relaxing somewhat.

"Very well, I'll reward you.."

Mirage exhaled, obviously already feeling some relief. "Y-yes, please oh- thank god-"

Caustic shifted, his hand reaching to his side drawing his wingman from its holster. Mirage had watched the entire action and still was late in reacting.

"Wha- nonono-" he began and pushed himself off the floor. The pipe buried into his gut. Caustic leveraged him with a hand on his shoulder, leaning him into the barrel before he fired.

"Oh..!" Mirage gasped and Caustic let him go. He sat there swaying with his arms covering his abdomen. He gave the doctor a betrayed look. His eyes unintentionally swimming with tears. It wasn't that he wasn't used to pain. But come on he had expected to climax for god's sake.

"Use the syringe. I'm waiting," Caustic said. Mirage felt rage build up in him.

"Fu-ck- you-" he all but whispered.

"The syringe," Caustic repeated and put the pistol up beneath Mirage's chin.

That did it. He was gonna revive and blow Caustic's fucking brains out. They were done with whatever this was.

Mirage struggled with the revive. A somewhat lengthy ordeal. When he finally got to his feet. He was more than ready to waste the trapper. 

That's when he saw Caustic loosen his mask. Mirage had never seen Caustic's face, so the action sort of short circuited him for a second. Then he reflected that the man was still on his knees. Almost as if he intended to-

"Let me reward you," Caustic said. He swapped his grip on the wingman and placed it on the floor between them. Then he looked up at him, the halfmask hung around his neck. Any blood lost to Mirage's erection was instantly surging back.

"If you wish to execute me now, so be it- but-" Caustic's hands rested on his apron. Mirage kicked the wingman away.

"Fuuck that- we're not finished here."

Did he feel some sense of superiority? Stepping up before the unmasked Caustic, putting his dick in his face? Yes, yes and yes on all accounts.

"Blow me," he said with a grin. 

Caustic hummed at the request and pulled him an inch closer with a hand on the back of Elliot's thigh. 

Mirage didn't last very long and despite a verbal warning Caustic let him cum in his mouth. 

Having the older legend please him had felt pretty fucking powerful, despite the long unorthodox road it had taken to get there. Caustic pulled off of him, wiped his mouth and refitted his mask.

"Oh yeah- hhho- that was- AH!" 

Mirage would blame it on being lightheaded, but he hadn't anticipated it at all. Caustic grabbed him by the back of the knees and pulled. Hard. 

Mirage lost sight of him for a moment. Falling backwards. He hit his back and he hit his head. The quick succession of things had him blink, and opening his eyes again he had the huge dude between his spread legs. He sat so close that Mirage's ass was leveraged on his lap. 

He scrambled to get some sort of control of his body. His neck uncomfortably craned until his chin pressed into his breast.

"H-hey..?" 

Caustic leaned over him and grabbed his shoulder. It felt like he was being crushed in a vice. His other hand disappeared beneath the apron. 

"Okay- okay- I see..!" Mirage huffed. He had his own hands on Caustic's chest. Having tried to place them somewhere that didn't seem like it would set anything off. Pushing on him felt like trying to move a solid wall.

"Are you so gullible, Witt?" Caustic grunted as he manhandled him. "Or are you playing along?" 

Mirage was wholly focused on getting some tell as of when he'd be impaled and took some time meeting Caustic's eyes. 

"Does it look like I have this under control?!" 

Mirage reached for the lining of his pants and pulled them down. 

"There- I helped-" 

Caustic gave some growl of appreciation. Let his shoulder go for a moment to lift the apron out of the way. 

Mirage took him with a couple of muffled gasps. And oh god it was a lot. 

He was used as if he'd been a god damn doll. And by the end he might as well have been one. Mirage had tried his best to buffer himself as Caustic rammed him. But he soon gave up on it and hung his head back. Letting himself get moved about any way Caustic pleased. It was frankly liberating to just give in.

To think he had felt all high and mighty. He would've laughed if he could. 

"Ah..! Ffuck-" he managed to grin. "Come on then- AH!" 

Caustic slowed, but stayed deep inside him.

Mirage bared his teeth as he had those gloves wrapping around his neck. It was really beginning to look as if Caustic was the one finding asphyxiation 'alluring'. 

"Does that do it for you-hgh-" he choked on the last word and mouthed a silent 'yeah'. He'd be lying if he said it didn't get him off as well. 

Caustic had him take his full length. He was stretched almost painfully. It would've been just fine if there had been some preparation. His mind wandered from any would be pain to his lack of air. 

Mirage tapped his fingers lightly on Caustic's arm. But he didn't ease his grip. His breath loud through his mask as if to mock him.

Then the fingers dug painfully into the back of his neck and Mirage's panic really set in.

The heavy breaths through Caustic's filters grew more forceful. 

"You've given me quite the show, Witt," he hissed. He leaned his head slightly to the side. Then pushed inside his now tense body.

"Aaah.. there.. there it is," he panted. Elliot felt his body shut down. His lungs hurt. White dots bloomed about his vision. 

"Death-"

**Author's Note:**

> A lil extra something ;) 
> 
> Mirage woke up in medbay with a gasp. Ouch.. his hand landed on the back of his neck. When he tried his muscles it really ached.
> 
> Wait. 
> 
> Caustic really just.. murderkilled him? He sat up.
> 
> Oh fuck.. oh shit. He had one look between his legs and then quickly put his hands over the unwanted hardon. And he sent him here looking like this? The fucking asshole.
> 
> Looking about the room he relaxed somewhat despite the stiff neck. Okay, the medics seemed done with him. He had some privacy while recovering. If a nurse or respawn technician or whatever they were had a good laugh on his behalf while he was out then... whatever.
> 
> He leaned back on the cushions again. It was so fresh in his mind. God. He'd been so.. played. 
> 
> His hand disappeared under the thin cover. He had only stroked himself a couple of times when he longed to have something inside of him. The way Caustic had taken him. Almost painful. He bit on his clenched hand to keep an honestly pathetic moan in his chest.
> 
> Please, sweet release. So he could forget this ever happened. 
> 
> He closed his eyes. Imagining how he was pressed to the hard floor. Stuffed with dick. The unmistakable filtered heavy breaths above him. 
> 
> The.. the hands around his throat. He swallowed and clenched his jaw.


End file.
